debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Asgore Dreemurr
Summary Asgore Dreemurr is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters. He is the ex-husband of Toriel, father of Asriel Dreemurr, adoptive father of the first human, and the penultimate boss of the Neutral Route. While not evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, planning to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the barrier which traps the monsters in the Underground. Asgore is a kind monster that enjoys gardening, Golden Flower Tea, and Toriel's Butterscotch Pie. Like his son, he speaks in southern slang (most notably "howdy" and "golly"). Before his battle, he offers the protagonist many opportunities to explore the Underground and is reluctant to fight them at all; he even suggests that Toriel, the protagonist and himself live as a family if the protagonist spares him. Monsters in the Underground look to Asgore for hope, and his plan to collect seven human SOULs is one of the few things that keep them going. However, Asgore does not want to kill anybody and feels so guilty that he offers the protagonist his SOUL to "leave this cursed place." Though he is miserable because he has killed humans, he feels that it is his duty to his people to battle the protagonist. Asgore lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see his wife and child again, even though they have been gone for a long time. He reiterates the same phrase in his journal every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Asriel's demise. Monsters also note that he is bad at naming places, with the names being quite literal (such as naming the monster's first home in the Underground "Home", and naming their new home "New Home"). Gerson suggests this may be because Asgore is not the most intellectual monster, with the smarter member of the royal family as well as the one which was actually running the city being Toriel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Asgore Dreemurr, King Fluffybuns Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Predates written history) Classification: King of the Monsters, Boss Monster Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Stated to be the strongest type of monster. Easily defeated Undyne while holding back. Could fight Frisk while holding back and being weakened by his emotions. As a boss monster should be naturally superior to Mettaton who could do this. Frisk no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Should be superior to Undyne) Combat Speed: FTL (Could tag Frisk with many of his attacks) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Far stronger then Undyne) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Trident, Tens of Meters with magic attacks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses a trident and is skilled with it), Skilled in H2H Combat (Trained Undyne in H2H combat), Immortality (Type 1. Asgore will live forever as long as he doesn't have a kid), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Fire Manipulation (Uses fire as a basis for many of his magic attacks), Power Nullification (Breaks the mercy option making Frisk incapable of doing mercy or fleeing the battle), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All attacks in Undertale are to the SOUL), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Asgore nods to Frisk when they note he's killed them before), Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can take hits to the SOUL) Standard Equipment: Trident, 6 Human SOULS (Thought he won't absorb them unless necessary) Intelligence: Genius (Has lived before written history, giving him over 10,000 years of experience and knowledge. While naive in some things, he is incredibly skilled in battle) Weaknesses: Asgore is naturally depressed and will hold back against an opponent if he feels he's wronged them (this usually refers to human children). All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. Though this seems to either not affect Asgore as much or he's so powerful that even his weakened self can fight for a long time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' Asgore appears to have a mastery over fire, using it for numerous techniques. These include calling down undulating waves of fire, creating enormous, inescapable walls of fire, circles of fireballs which close in on his opponent, creating large trails of fireballs which track his opponent, and creating enormous bursts of dozens upon dozens of fireballs which are immensely difficult to dodge. *'Trident:' Asgore has shown to be extremely proficient with his trident, swiping it across the battlefield in an attempt to hit his opponent. The trident will leave behind trails of magic, making it impossible to dodge by conventional means. When the magic is orange, Asgore's opponent must be moving in order to not be hurt. When the magic is blue, his opponent must remain stationary. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Monster Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Boss Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans